Hypnosis Mic: Short Stories
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek berdasarkan karakter dalam Seiyuu Rap Project Hypnosis Mic. Karakter sepenuhnya milik KING RECORDS dan cerita didalamnya dibuat mengikuti background karakter dan ditambah imajinasi saya. Selamat menikmati. Chapter 3 spesial untuk menyambut ulang tahun Yamada Saburo.
1. Farewell, A Short SamatokiXSasara Story

©KING RECORDS

Hypnosis Mic Unofficial Works

Fan Fiction is worked by by SilentPark Vindyra

"Farewell"

"Maaf. Aku mencintai Ichiro."

Ah, sudah bisa ditebak. Kalimat yang akan, dan sudah dilontarkan laki-laki berambut putih itu. Dengan wajah bersalah, alisnya semakin mengerut tanpa bisa menatap kedepan dengan tegas, tanpa bisa melihat kearah wajah yang sudah ia kenal lama itu, yang kini masih tegar berdiri dihadapannya. Masih sanggup untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu," Sasara, masih dengan senyumannya, menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu, Samatoki."

"Sasara, aku..."

"Samatoki, aku sudah tahu. Semuanya."

"...Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan cinta, bukan?"

Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulut sang komedian itu, masih sanggup untuk memberikan Samatoki, orang yang begitu dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun ini, senyuman yang sangat manis. "Kita takkan pernah bisa menyalahkan cinta, bukan? Bukan kita yang bisa menentukan siapa yang ingin kita cintai."

Samatoki menegakkan kepalanya seketika, akhirnya berani menatap sosok dihadapannya, pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya cukup lama, seseorang yang sudah ia cintai selama itu sampai pada akhirnya hatinya malah memilih menjadi brengsek dan mengkhianatinya.

"Aku... menyayangimu, Sasara."

"Kau tidak bisa menyayangi dua orang sekaligus lho, Samatoki. Karena kau bukan orang yang adil, hahaha~"

Sebuah candaan, namun tepat menusuk Samatoki. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Samatoki," panggil Sasara, dengan suara lembut. "Jangan meminta maaf."

"...Sasara-"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Atau semua yang sudah kita lalui terasa seperti candaan. Cukup aku saja komediannya disini, haha."

"..."

"Jadi, jangan meminta maaf, Samatoki. Kalau kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal... maka katakanlah, "selamat tinggal"."

Suara Sasara mulai terdengar bergetar. Pertahanannya mulai goyah, hatinya mulai runtuh, namun senyumannya belum juga hilang. Sampai pada akhirnya Samatoki mengucapkan "selamat tinggal", dan melangkah menjauh memunggunginya.

Sasara hampir berteriak, memanggil nama pria yang begitu ia cintai. Tertahan di ujung lidahnya, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun, membasahi wajahnya seraya senyuman itu hilang.

"...jangan pergi..."

Hanya bisikan yang tak terdengar, tak digemakan oleh udara, yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang.


	2. Fling Posse

©KING RECORDS

Hypnosis Mic Unofficial Works

Fan Fiction is worked by by SilentPark Vindyra

"Fling Posse"

.

.

"YO YO YO~ MINNA GENKI?"

Suara Ramuda selalu memulai hari-hari Fling Posse ketika mereka berkumpul. Seperti biasa, kantor Ramuda adalah tempat strategis untuk mereka bercengkrama. Dengan Dice yang menutup telinganya dan Gentaro yang berdehem sambil menutup mulutnya dengan buku, mereka menjawab serempak.

"Ramuda, suaramu terlalu besar."

"Ramuda, suaramu kegedean!"

Ramuda menjulurkan lidahnya, namun entah mengapa malah terlihat imut dimata kedua anggotanya. Sambil memegang sebuah kotak, pria bersurai pink itu mengisyaratkan mereka agar duduk melingkar, lalu kembali bersuara ceria.

"Ne ne ne~ ayo kita main lagi hari ini!"

Dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, Gentaro sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, "...permainan seperti kemarin lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan, Ramuda?"

"Buuu~! Gentaro tidak asyik! Permainan seperti inilah yang justru tidak akan membuatmu bosan!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MAIN PERMAINAN ITU LAGI!"

"Daisu payah! Hanya karena kau kalah terus jangan menyerah begitu, dong~!" Ramuda menggembungkan pipi dengan imutnya, namun sepertinya tidak memberi efek apapun pada Dice.

"TIDAK! POKOKNYA TIDAK! BU-BUKAN MASALAH KALAH ATAU MENANGNYA, TAPI-"

"Daisu payaaaaaaah~!"

"AKU TIDAK PAYAH, RAMUDA!"

Kembali menggembungkan pipinya, kotak yang sedari tadi Ramuda pegang erat ia taruh di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Spontan saja tatapan Gentaro dan Dice terfokus pada kotak itu.

"Oh, ayolah~! Temani aku bermain! Kalian jahat sekali~"

"Ramuda, kalau hadiahnya adalah uang, kurasa Daisu akan lebih rela berpartisipasi."

"NAH! AKU SUKA UANG- TAPI NGGAK DENGAN PERMAINAN INI JUGA! LAGIPULA, KENAPA KAU NYEBUT NAMAKU DOANG, GENTARO?!"

"Ne, Daisu~ anggap saja ini seperti gambling pada umumnya~ yang tidak akan kau menangkan sekalipun, tehe~"

"...boleh nggak aku ngomong kalo selama main ini, aku bersyukur banget kalah terus?"

"Cih, Daisu payah."

"AKU NGGAK PAYAH!" Dice kembali berteriak kesal yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah Ramuda.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau kalian tidak mau main, biar aku saja yang main sendiri. Dan aku pasti "menang" kali ini," Ramuda membuka kotak itu dan mengambil barang yang ada didalamnya.

"Oi, oi. Ramuda-"

"Ramuda. Kau serius?"

Senyuman diarahkan pada kedua rekannya, senyuman manis yang bahkan mampu mencegah Gentaro dan Dice untuk menahan Ramuda agar berhenti bermain-main dengan adrenalin mereka, dengan adrenalin Ramuda sendiri.

"Aku merasa hari ini adalah keberuntunganku! Aku akan "menang" kali ini!"

Selongsong yang kosong itu diisinya dengan satu peluru. Persiapan selesai, revolver itu Ramuda arahkan ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Russian Roulette~! Aku akan menang, atau kalah?"

Nafas kedua rekannya tertahan, sebelum mereka menjawab dengan kompak, "...kalah."

"Cih~! Kenapa sih, kalian terus-terusan mendoakanku untuk kalah?" Lagi-lagi Ramuda kembali menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menarik pelatuk revolver ditangannya.

*DOR!*

Setelah letusan pistol itu terdengar, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti Gentaro dan Dice selama beberapa saat.

Terpaku, dengan genangan darah dan tubuh mungil Ramuda yang terkapar di tanah, tidak bergerak.

Yang pertama kali membuka suara adalah Dice, yang akalnya kembali ke dunia nyata dengan wajah pucat, "...Ra-Ramuda... Dia..."

"Ramuda menang..."

Sontak saja Dice menoleh dengan cepat kearah Gentaro yang wajahnya sama pucat dengan dirinya, namun terlihat tenang.

"Ramuda... menang. Dia menang."

"TAPI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA-"

"Dia berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya," dengan bibir gemetar, Gentaro melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia berhasil. Inilah yang ia inginkan."


	3. Happy Birthday

©KING RECORDS

Hypnosis Mic Unofficial Works

Fan Fiction is worked by by SilentPark Vindyra

"Happy Birthday"

.

Satu tahun.

Satu tahun semenjak si bodoh Jiro mulai mengabaikanku.

Hah. Orang bodoh memang terlalu sensitif. Hanya karena aku balas mengejeknya saat kami kalah di pertandingan, dia memilih untuk diam, tidak berusaha untuk membalas perkataanku dengan otak pas-pasannya.

Marah? Aku? Tidak. Biarkan saja ia mengabaikanku sepuasnya. Jiro bukan orang yang bisa berlama-lama diam begitu. Nanti dia juga bosan sendiri mengabaikan ocehan dan kalimat kasarku tiap detik dan mulai menyerang balik dengan meledak-ledak. Tipe-tipe otak dangkal seperti Jiro. Tch.

...Baiklah, baiklah! Ya, aku jengkel! Aku tidak menyangka dia akan tahan berdiam diri begitu, mengabaikanku dan Ichi-nii selama satu tahun! Bukankah itu terlalu kekanakan?! Bukan sekali dua kali aku mengatainya begitu, begitu pun sebaliknya! Bukan itu saja, bahkan Ichi-nii juga jadi sasaran! Lihat betapa sedihnya wajah kakak tercintaku itu dengan kelakuan Jiro sekarang. Cih! Dasar menyusahkan!

Tidakkah kau bosan berdiam diri di dalam kamar terus menerus begitu? Oi, bodoh. Sampai ditahap apa aku harus mengataimu lalu kau akan meledak-ledak lagi? Merepotkan orang saja.

Aku memperhatikannya dari celah pintu yang kubuka. Cih, masih begitu juga, posisinya. Maksudku, dia manusia, bukan? Sebodoh apapun dia, ini sudah satu tahun, lho! Tidakkah dia bosan dengan hal ini?! Lihat! Bahkan ketika aku masuk seenaknya begini pun dia tidak menggubrisku!

Bahkan aku sudah meminta maaf karena menyinggungnya disaat kami kalah! Aku tidak tahu dia se-sensitif itu!

Oi, Jiro.

Sampai kapan, sih, kau mau seperti itu? Tidakkah kau lelah? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau keadaanmu ini membuat aku dan Ichi-nii juga lelah?

...Tidakkah kau tahu hal itu? Bukankah kau yang paling tahu hal itu?

Lalu, sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu kau beranjak dari kamar itu?

Aku sudah muak. Muak dengan seprai berwarna putih yang jadi alas kasurmu itu. Muak dengan bau obat-obatan itu. Muak dengan alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhmu. Muak terus menerus datang ke kamar 404 ini dan melihatmu tetap sibuk menutup matamu dan memilih diam.

...Aku muak, Jiro.

Aku lelah. Lelah menunggumu untuk bangun.

Kapan?

Kapan kau akan terbangun?

Hei. Hei, Jiro.

...Aku janji aku akan mentraktirmu action figur dengan uang tabunganku jika kau bangun. Aku janji akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau bangun.

...Aku janji akan memanggilmu "Jiro-nii" lagi, jika kau bangun.

Bukankah itu penawaran yang bagus? Karena itu...

Jiro. Bangunlah. Kumohon.

Kumohon.

Kumohon...

Aku tidak ingin terus menerus menangis begini...

Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Seandainya aku tidak membuatmu menjadi kesal, tubuhmu yang sudah terlalu lelah saat itu mungkin tidak akan ambruk.

Maafkan aku. Kumohon. Bangunlah, Jiro...

Aku sudah lelah menangis setiap hari...

"Selamat ulang tahun... Saburo."

...Eh?

Suara... Jiro?

Aku menengok kearah suara itu perlahan. Kulihat dua bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap kearahku. Dengan lemah.

Lalu tersenyum.

"...Bodoh. Hari ulang tahunku masih lama, bodoh."

"...Begitukah...? Entahlah... aku bermimpi... tentang dirimu... dan ulang tahun..."

"Oi. Jangan banyak bicara dulu."

Padahal aku yang sangat ingin dirinya berbicara lagi, tapi entah kenapa kini aku malah tergesa-gesa menuju arahnya dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat secepatnya. Dan malah melarangnya untuk berkata banyak. Aneh sekali.

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Kenapa air mataku malah semakin deras? Padahal aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Tapi sekarang yang kulakukan malah menangis kencang sambil memegang tangan kakakku dengan erat.

Kakakku.

Kakakku...

"Jiro-nii... hiks-"

"...kau masih saja cengeng... Saburo..."

Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Syukurlah...

"...Aku bersumpah aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu jika kau berani tertidur lama seperti ini lagi, Jiro-nii..."

"...woah, ancaman yang... menakutkan... haha..."

Bodoh. Senyuman bodoh itu. Senyuman yang satu tahun ini direnggut dari keluarga kami.

Aku tidak tahu kalau senyuman itu bisa membuatku seperti ini. Aku... bahagia.

"Jadi... selamat ulang tahun, Saburo."

"Sudah kubilang ulang tahunku masih lama, bodoh."


End file.
